Irys
'Irys'(イリス Irisu) is an ancient, corrupted Atlantian guardian and a major antagonist and is used by Ayana Front Information Origins of Irys wip Gamera 3 revenge of Irys Events wip History 'Note: This part of Irys history takes part in the rpverse.' The Return of Irys wip Meeting Between Father and Son wip Irys Scheme wip Fated Battle Of Destiny! Gamera vs Irys!' wip Abilities Irys = Irys *''Physical Strength:'' Irys is one of the strongest kaiju around, able to lift things 2.8x his own height and weight. *''Durability:'' Irys is a very durable monster, able to tank most energy and physical based attacks *''Tendrils:Irys tendrils are highly versatile. They are strong enough to trip or constrict his foes and capable of stretching to massive lengths. The tips of the tendrils make for fearsome and deadly spears. **Flight:'' By generating an energy membrane in between his tendrils, irys is capable of flying up to speeds up to mach 9. **''Sonic Scalpel:'' Irys is able to fire a much more powerful and stronger version of the gyaos sonic cutter. *''Arm Gauntlets:'' On each arm, irys sports spear like arm gauntlets which have retractable blades. These blades are capable of piercing the likes of even Gameras hide. *''DNA Absorption:'' By using his tendrils or arm gauntlets, irys is able to absorb the nutrients and DNA of other organisms. *''Fake Plasma:'' After absorbing some of Gameras DNA, Irys is cable to fire balls of plasma via the tips on his tendrils. *''Mana Manipulation:'' Like Gamera, Irys is capable of manipulating and controlling Mana. *''Sonic Destructor:'' A new ability learned, Irys opens his skull like face, revealing the large orb that is his eye. He then fires out a massive beam of energy from it which deals high damage. Personality wip Relationships [[Gamera|''Gamera]] To say Irys hates Gamera would be an extreme understatement. Irys despises almost everything Gamera stands for, and everyone whom he stands with. It's unknown as to why he hates him so much, maybe because of his death in 1999? Or maybe for another reason... The Son Of Gamera While Irys does not hate Toto as much as Gamera, he still despises him and everything he stands for. The Gyaos '' Irys shares a rather deep connection to the gyaos. Calling them his brothers and sisters and commanding them as such. ''Gyris'' Irys considers Gyris his son, and his answer to toto. He has culled the young gyaos to hate Gamera and everything he stands for and protects. Trivia *Irys is the sole monster in the series who has no mouth. However, this doesn't hinder its communicative abilities. As a baby, Irys makes light chirping noises, while as an adult, it makes loud droning and humming sounds. *The 2003 ADV Films DVD release of Gamera 3: Revenge of Irys included a feature-length 'gag extra' where Gamera and Irys do an audio commentary together, speaking in pure human English throughout, with Gamera portrayed as a man with a stereotypical British thespian voice, and irys, probably due to its connection with the vampiric Gyaos, portrayed as a woman with a thick Eastern European accent. * Irys' adult form was portrayed by suit actor Akira Ohashi, who played Gamera himself in the previous film, Gamera 2: Attack of Legion. *While this version of Irys uses the canon design, it has a few tweaks. One of them being Irys having hands. Theme Category:Gamera Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Male Category:Gyaos Category:Hybrids Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Characters (Krazar77) Category:Unfinished Article